


Betrayal.

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [22]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Established Relationship, Explosions, Good for them, I am a techno apologist, M/M, bc I dont care, but he is not a manipulator in this, dream's not manipulative in this, fuck that part of canon, not a dream one, they blow shit up, this is like barely romantic, war husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Techno has been used as a weapon time and time again, and he finally does something about it.Or: Techno and Dream blow up L'Manburg
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 33
Kudos: 832





	Betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> I was knees deep in another story and then I watched yesterday's stream and was like "well shit, now I gotta write something about this"
> 
> I have vehemently ignored canon up until their teamup because it is so much to keep up with
> 
> I wrote this before the stream, and im currently posting it after the aftermath of the destruction, L'Manburg looks so much better

Techno could hear shouting surrounding him, protests filling the air as he stood in the middle of the entirety of L’Manburg. The only one who wasn’t shouting was a man with a smiley face mask, who was currently standing beside the pinkette. 

_Dream._

The familiar warmth of the man near him comforted the piglin hybrid, memories of past battles fought side by side consuming the man’s thoughts. 

“Technoblade, please, you don’t have to do this.”

_Oh, but he does._

Tommy’s desperate pleas have no effect on Techno, and he can tell by Dream’s unwavering posture beside him, he doesn’t care either. 

“Don’t you see what’s happenin’ here, Tommy?” Techno’s voice echoed through the air, cutting through everyone’s sentence with a blade as sharp as netherite. “Don’t you see history repeatin’ itself over and over again? It’s a never endin’ cycle!”

“Technoblade, we can talk about this.”

“Oh, so now you want to talk, Tommy?” Dream’s voice boomed across the town square, commanding attention. “Don’t wanna go blow up some more buildings? Maybe burn them down?” 

Tommy scoffed, Techno’s crimson eyes rolling. “I didn’t do that!”

“People saw you burning down George’s house!”

“Okay, I- I did do that, but not the community house!”

This time it was Dream’s turn to scoff. “Tommy, you denied burning George’s house, when it was _so obviously you,_ how is anyone supposed to believe what you say now?”

Tommy stuttered, his attention shifting back to Techno, his voice pleading. “C’mon, Blade, you’re on my side right-”

“That’s exactly the problem you’re not understandin’, Tommy.” Crimson eyes shifted to the crowd surrounding them, fury filling his eyes. “You’ve used me since the start! I am not a _weapon_ for people to use, and I’m tired of people treatin’ me like one!” He could see people step back in shock, a smug smile threatening to cross his face, _serves them right._ “Everyone here has betrayed me; whether it be through government, or you, Tommy. The only one who has been entirely transparent about their thoughts towards me is Dream.” _‘And Phil’_ goes unsaid, the man staying back at Techno’s house, per the pinkette’s request.

Techno felt a light brush of Dream’s pinkie against his own, a silent show of support. His unwavering presence alone was enough for the pinkette, but Dream’s always been one to comfort others when they need it most. 

“L’manburg needs to be destroyed, Tommy, no way around it. Now you can either get out of our way, and the explosions won’t kill you, or you can become collateral damage.” Techno watched as the people of L’manburg stayed in one spot, their loyalty too strong for their own good. Niki seemed to be the only one to reconsider, the furious expression on her face, _which seemed to somehow never be directed towards Techno and Dream,_ lessening slightly as she turned on her heel and started to walk away. “So be it.”

With that, Techno took the first strike.

He could hear the familiar sounds of war surrounding him, swords clashing, grunts of pain and effort, feet thumping against the ground. Techno rolled his shoulders, his focus flicking every which way, blocking swipes from all angles. He took a chance to look over at Dream, the masked man holding his own against a group of people. 

The familiarity of the situation sent Techno back to their earlier fight on the same side, partnered with Tommy instead of against.

_The Battle of the Lake had been an easy fight; not because of the competition, no, but because of the politics behind the fight._

_It was easy because there were none._

At least, that’s what he thought.

_Tommy had asked for help defending Pogtopia, and Techno had been itching to throw himself into a battle, Dream following close behind, so he agreed. The battle went exactly as planned, the two of them dancing around each other perfectly, blocking each other’s weak points from being struck. Techno found it easy to pretend that he wasn’t fighting with Tommy, Dream at his side reminding him of their earlier playful fights when they were children, when Techno was still a prince._

_It wasn’t until after the battle ended that Techno realized his mistake._

_Dream had an earful of Techno ranting that night in Techno’s base, “traitor” and “weapon” being thrown around the room, bouncing off the walls._

_That had been the first time Techno realized how people saw him: as a weapon._

_He had been furious, rightfully so, and Dream was the only one who could calm him down, reassurances being whispered in his elongated ears as he shook with fury._

_It only went downhill from there._

_With Techno’s eyes now opened, he could clearly see how most people’s motive to associate with him is to use him as protection, to use him as an object they can shove around and bend for their own usage._

_Dream and Phil had been the only ones to stay by his side, and Techno had never questioned their motives, not even once._

A sword close to his head broke him out of the memory, bringing him back to the present. The people around him looked at him with hatred.

_At least it wasn’t devilish intent._

As the battle continued, Techno slowly inched towards the area where this all will end for good. The scene was eerily similar to the one that occurred earlier, when Wilbur was in charge of the explosions. He could hear Dream defending him behind him as he turned around, taking the soul sand out to build the withers, the final ingredient in his hands. The entire crowd stopped at the new build, looking at Techno and Dream with fearful eyes. 

“Want to do the honors, darlin’?” 

Dream’s mask was cracked, his sickeningly sweet smile visible to the entire world. 

“No, no you deserve to do it, Techno. Let them fly.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that, I love techno's character in the smp (dont like dream's, pretending it doesn't exist)


End file.
